


Office Shame

by HeroFizzer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Big Breasts, F/M, Multi, Office Sex, Pokephilia, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Slave, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: A fat janitor has found out that the Gardevoir, Sharon, and her coworker Beatrix, a Renamon, have been slutting it up around the office. Believing he's blackmailing them, he manages to have a good day of fun with what's considerably the best workers in the workplace. (Commissioned)
Kudos: 17





	Office Shame

Serual had to admit, in his twenty years of working as a janitor, from company to company, he never thought he would have it so made. His rotund gut hung out as he relaxed in his cozy executive desk chair, maxing and relaxing behind a large and comfy desk.

Of course, he was still a janitor, and this wasn't even his desk.

No, the desk belonged to the actual executive that was kneeling underneath his desk, a four foot tall Renamon named Beatrix. For her height, however, she had some really big knockers, which she used to rub against his big cock. She wasn't the only one, however, as a taller, more curvy Gardevoir was on the other side of that member, her pale white boobs pushing their pink nipples against the furry ones of her coworker. He was sighing in the most relaxing manner possible, taking enjoyment of the manner the two odd creatures worked his knob.

Their breasts were sticking out of their business suits, with Beatrix wearing a black blaze, her white top pulled away to show off her tits. Her pencil skirt was pulled up to show off her pussy, as well as the panty hose she had under there. Sharon had a black blouse over panty hose, and had to take a moment to adjust her red rimmed glasses as they were slipping off the longer she kept to the janitor's cock.

“Ahhh, this is the life...” Serual said to himself. He rested his arms behind his head, letting the two high-tier workers lap at his shaft.

“Don't enjoy this too much,” Sharon growled, taking a break from leaving her blue lipstick all over his shaft, “we still have our work to do, you know.”

Beatrix popped her lips off the crown of the janitor, a string of saliva sticking out from her tongue. “You're just lucky our lunches synced up today. Next time you might not get so lucky.”

“Hey, I'm not the one wearing the collars that identify you as mine, now, am I?” Serual said, pointing to the black spiked collar Sharon whore, with “BITCH” embedded into the front. Beatrix wore something similar, only it was studded with the word “WHORE” embedded. As an added reminder to their role, Serual tugged on the leashes attached to their chokers, putting them back in line.

“Son of a bitch...” Sharon snarled lightly, leering at the older man while her lipstick continued to stain his skin. “How did you rope me into this again?”

“What do you mean?” laughed Beatrix. “You really didn't need any extra convincing!”

“Damn right she didn't.” laughed Serual as he rubbed his hand all over her emerald colored hair. Sharon would have used her psychic talents to knock him through the window, if his big fat cock didn't have its musky odor. She remained silent after that, focusing on sucking the tip of any precum that came out of his urethra. Beatrix, would push her snout against the nonexistent nose of her Gardevoir friend, wanting to get a taste of that lovely human seed when the time was right.

As Serual took further enjoyment from the tits rubbing against the lower portion of his dong, he reached the desk to pull a few photos off it. He grinned like the pervert he was, having managed to find pictures of the girls in a few compromising positions. “After all, I wasn't the one getting some creepo to take pictures of myself being whores at work. And you bowed to my cock pretty easily.” The janitor was especially happy with the image of the Gardevoir sitting on a toilet in the men's room, her hands cupped in an attempt to catch the flying jizz being shot on her by the businessmen that surrounded her. Another one he was pleased with was seeing the shortstack Renamon laying back on another executive's desk, getting plowed like a bitch in heat with cum flying between their crotches.

“Really, who among you wasn't gonna notice that people were getting some spicy shots of you whores?” cackled Serual. “I paid a hefty amount to get these, but it's worth it just to have a little lap of luxury, don't you agree?” Sharon grumbled as her blue lips stained the crown. She had no idea if he was making a pun or not while Beatrix was so eager to flick her tongue at his shaft, pushing the blue lipstick around with the saliva that also covered it.

“Just keep going,” Beatrix whispered to Sharon, “he's going to cum soon anyway.”

“How can you even te-HAAGH!” Sharon cried out as Serual's seed spurted from his tip, splashing atop the curvy Gardevoir's lenses with a thick and heavy cream. The Pokemon ended up wearing it all over her face, her eyes shut as she took a large hit of his jizz. Beatrix laughed at her coworker, seeing her getting coated in his man juices before the janitor grabbed the back of her head. The Renamon found her mouth suddenly stuffed with cock, more of his semen shooting down her throat until he had nothing left to offer the yellow fox-woman.

Actually, that was what the executive Digimon had thought, until she felt the last few drops of his thick seed land on her snout. Serual had a laugh as he saw how filthy the two creatures were with his semen all over them, looking like the sluts they truly were. “I think that's enough playing around with me,” Serual said as he snapped a picture with his camera of the two before his blue-stained dick, “why don't you pretty little bitches go ahead and clean one another up now?”

Far too eager in doing so, Beatrix pulled the aggravated Sharon by the head and into her lips, swapping a kiss while spilling a bit of seed into the Gardevoir's mouth. Begrudgingly, the Pokemon flicked her tongue at the Renamon's face, getting the little bit of seed that splashed on her off the yellow fur.

“Motherfucker...” Sharon grumbled to her fox friend. “When I get my hands on him...”

“Relax,” chuckled Beatrix as she smoothed her tongue against the rod , “he's harmless, there's no reason to go psychic on his puffy ass.”

Serual ignored that comment, lost in a blissful state after that arousing couple of minutes. The janitor sighed happily, as he knew that this was going to be the best week of his life.

##

Serual's head popped up as he heard the restroom door open wide, his eyes shifting as he heard footsteps heading his way. Another human male, one of the cube dwellers by the looks of things, walked past his stall and headed right for the sink, washing his hands in the process.

“Oh hey, Serual,” said the cube dweller as he turned on the sink water, “you know, you should probably work on closing the door if you're using the stall. It's not good for others to see.you when you take a whizz.”

“Yeah, sure,” Serual assured him, pausing with a grunt, “when you got nobody else in here you always think you're fine, yanno?”

The cube dweller shook his hands, now that they were nice and clean, using the soap as he spoke to the rotund janitor. “Well, take care of unclogging that toilet, it sounds like it's rough work.” he joked before leaving the restroom.

Serual laughed it off, but the reason he was grunting so loudly was due to Sharon's lips pushing around his dick, even as she leered at him through her red rimmed glasses. He was lucky that those glasses were capable of holding back the full power of its Leer attack, otherwise he might feel a heavy decrease in his stamina. Despite her hardened gaze, the Gardevoir was working hard on his knob, leaving the stains of her red lipstick this time compared even to the blue she had the day before.

“Keep looking at me like that,” laughed the janitor as he held her head to guide it while she bobbed along his dong, “you know you love giving a good amount of head no matter who the guy is.” Sharon had to look away from him after that, even as she kept her eyebrows furrow, since despite his words he was right, she just wasn't willing to admit it.

Sharon found her head forced back, her ruby red lips popping off the janitor's big fat cock. She thought he was going to stain her face with his jizz yet again, but to her surprise he lifted his stained shaft and pulled her in towards his balls. “Ugh, seriously?” Sharon bemoaned, despite the smell of his musky sack flaring through her nostrils. “You want me to suck on these hairy balls?”

“You don't have a problem with that, do you?” Serual asked, giving a light tug on her choker collar. “Come on, you'll love the taste of my salty balls.”

Growling lightly, Sharon pushed her lips atop his nutsack, ensuring that she managed to get both balls inside her mouth. She gave them a hard suck even as Serual's shaft fell atop her head, the saliva and red stains rubbing into her emerald hair. That was humiliating especially, as she was going to need to use the sink just to wash it out as well. The janitor couldn't help but laugh as well, seeing how into his scrotum the Gardevoir was with the hard sucking noises that escaped her red lips.

“That's right, keep sucking my balls,” sighed Serual, his hand gripping onto her emerald hair. Her saliva was dripping onto her chin, which then gathered up enough to drip down on her red blouse. Sharon was growing further annoyed by this, as she was going to have to cover up the heavy thick stain her drool was making, even if the red of her lipstick would blend in with her top.

Once the flavor of salt and musk was gone from his balls, Sharon ran her tongue up his cock until she reached his tip, which she then engulfed her lips once more. This time she willingly pushed down his cock, even if she continued to give the janitor the death glare. Serual didn't care, as he was still getting a thrill out of how hard she was sucking on his dick. She was going hard on him, getting so aggressive with his dick that the tip jabbed against the back of her throat, though given her status as a Pokemon it was barely doing much harm to her.

With how rough she was getting, Serual felt his member pumping hard against her cheeks, aware he was going to ejaculate soon. The janitor pulled his cock out of her mouth as he reached his peak, stroking it on his own while he breathed heavily. Even as the Gardevoir kept leering, she opened her mouth wide, anticipating the release of his seed. Her eyes shut as she felt the semen slinging onto her face, splashing all over the white portions of her face while also spilling down on her chin with her saliva.

“Can I get back to work now?” groaned Sharon as she reached for the toilet paper. “I really need to get a presentation together for-AH!” Serual immediately pulled Sharon off of the toilet, spinning the poor Pokemon around and pushing her face against the wall. “H-Hey! Be careful!” she shouted as he slipped her skirt up, revealing her pure white ass. He chuckled as he took notice of the lack of panties, able to push his cum covered crown against her asshole. “Are you serious? How can you still have enough stamina to-NNNNNGH!”

Sharon shut her eyes, her body quivering as the tip injected itself inside her rectum. Her fingers slid against the tiled walls, as if trying to hold onto them the further in Serual slithered through her cavity. “How's that feel?” Serual asked as he leaned into her ear. “Definitely worth running late on a presentation, right?”

“Y-Y-Not at alllll...” Sharon sighed, her mood immediately changing. As Serual pumped his hips into her shapely ass, the Gardevoir began to pant heavily, her tongue sticking out of her mouth. Though she lied through her teeth, it was clear to the janitor how much she was enjoying this sexual means of anal pleasure. Her furrowed brows had finally relaxed, with her eyes rolling back from the arousing sensation that occurred in her buttox. Even if she wasn't going to say it out loud otherwise, she had been longing for a rectal wreckage for some time, having missed it after so long. All of the other men at work were only willing to fuck her pussy, as if they were only interested in interspecies breeding with the Gardevoir, so it was nice that someone wanted to plow her ass for a change.

“Yup, not feeling anything at all!” lied Sharon, her lips curling from the pleasure the janitor's member brought her. “Keep going harder, you pudgy stud! It's not making me feel...good...at alllll! Hrrrrgh!” Sharon's legs quivered under her, trying to hold up her curvy yet heavy figure up while her fluids squirt into the toilet, with some splashback landing atop the seat. Serual laughed as he heard her fluids dripping into the toilet, hearing the stream hit the water in a way similar to how he would piss in it. That did give him some ideas, though they would have to wait a bit.

Sharon jumped as Serual smacked her ass, holding onto her plump rear and giving it a tight squeeze. The Gardevoir calmed down after, a light purr escaping her lips afterwards. She then proceeded to bite on said lips, the janitor massaging her cheeks before he continued to pummel her ass with his shaft. “You sure you're not enjoying it?” he asked before giving her ass another slap. “You really want to tell me that you're not enjoying this, you curvy slut?”

“M-Maybe just a little...” Sharon sighed, holding herself up by sheer willpower after that release of her fluids from relief. The janitor chuckled, knowing the Pokemon was lying after that squirting orgasm. He continued to pummel into her plump ass, getting his own arousal and stress out of the way while he had her with him. His member pumped hard against her anal cavity, aware that she had already cum. He was willing to let loose in her rectum, giving her a little something to go back to work with.

With that in mind, Serual pumped hard into her backside, hearing her panting heavily with her face leaning into the wall. Sharon was gleeful at the impact his rotund belly had against her ass, his saliva covered cock sliding through her anus with ease. It was the smoothest fuck she had in a while, though she credited herself to that thanks to all the drool she left on his rod.

The janitor gave the Gardevoir one hard smack with his hips, pushing against her rear to hold himself in place. Sharon squealed as his cock jumped and throbbed inside her anus, saliva dangling from her tongue as his load sprayed into her rectum. She could feel the cavity swell up with his semen, coating her cavern walls with his spunk while draining his balls immensely. It was enough to make the emerald Pokemon quake in place, her fluids dripping from her snatch yet again.

Once he saw that his cum was seeping out of Sharon's asshole, Serual pulled his dick out of her ass, letting it seep from her rectum and into the toilet, which the green haired executive was working hard to aim for the bowl. Even in her relieved state of mind, she couldn't stop thinking about how hot the load was inside her, slowly leaking out to be flushed away.

“Is that all you have, you worthless piece of garbage?” Sharon whimpered, her lips quivering while she remained in a smiling state. “Come on, show me what else you got, I can take it. I'll show you just how little I can feel!”

Laughing, Serual pulled Sharon away from the wall, sitting atop the toilet while helping the executive take a seat on his lap. With the Gardevoir facing the outside of the stall, already working his shaft with her muff, the janitor decided it was best to close the door for now.

##

It made sense to Serual that his cock would be much larger inside of Beatrix due to being barely four feet tall, yet that didn't stop him from being astounded by a manner of things.

A good example of that was when he was in her office the next day, holding the Renamon executive by the leash clinging to her choker collar while she let her pierced nipples poke out of her blouse, wearing a business suit as usual otherwise. She was panting heavily due to the reaming her pussy was getting from his shaft, but he couldn't help but notice that his cock was going rather deep inside the digital fox.

Though he couldn't see it, the janitor's dick was rubbing against the stomach lining, bumping against the top while giving it a good stretch. Beatrix didn't seem to mind this, as the smile on her face clearly indicated. She could definitely feel the hard thrusts Serual's rod was making against her belly, but she was so blissfully entertained by the reaming she was getting that she could have cared less, getting heated by the way the tip pressed into her cervix.

By this point the fox's pantyhose have been torn into, likely due to some heavy fucking the pair had been doing prior to this moment. Beatrix didn't care, as she was getting a major thrill out of being used as a cock cozy for the forty year old janitor.

As the janitor laughed, he couldn't help but smack the Renamon's rear, hearing that deep squeal of passion escape her lips. “Now that I think about it,” Serual said as he yanked on Beatrix's collar, pulling her back into his rotund torso, “it's really funny how you want to act all high and demanding to everyone else in the office, all while you wear those slutty outfits. You really think too highly of yourself, don't you, slut?”

“I wouldn't say that...” panted Beatrix, breathing heavily due to the pummeling that the janitor was giving her. Another smack of the furry ass caused her to yelp, saliva flying from her mouth while her irises shrunk down. “Okay! Okay, yes! Maybe I do! I do love dressing slutty!” Her pussy clamped down on his cock as a result of the smack, leaving less room for the cock to breathe. The tighter space was still nice on his rod, as it made him desire the urge to cum more quickly. Serual kept his hand around her furry rear, amazed at how firm it was despite being so plump. It was soft and large, not to mention furry, and the thought of breeding with a digital fox was one of the hottest things he could ever imagine.

Pulling on Beatrix's leash, the janitor led her over to her desk, pushing all of her paperwork to the side and leaning the four foot fox over the side. Serual continued to rail on her ass, hearing the lovely sounds of skin on fur pounding together, all while she remained tightened around his dick. As her face rested atop the faux wood finish on her desk, Beatrix couldn't help but hang her tongue out, leaving a puddle of her drool atop it the more aroused she was by the vaginal beating the janitor's cock was giving her.

Soon enough, Serual growled with another smack to her hips, hearing the four foot Renamon squeal in delight, her claws digging into the desk. Her leg raised up on her desk, Beatrix couldn't help herself, squirting on top of the janitor's cock while he released his seed inside her vaginal canal. Despite the stretching her stomach had taken, he couldn't quite puncture her cervix, only getting the jizz to splash back off of it. The seed filled her canal heavily, to the point the fox thought that it would grow outward thanks to how much was being dumped inside her.

When he pulled out, Serual was amazed at just how much of his own jizz covered his cock. It was practically covered in his thickness, with barely any skin showing. Even the red lipstick stains left behind by the Gardevoir were barely visible under his milky substance. Pulling on the leash, Serual brought the exhausted Digimon towards him, causing her to stumble from the desk and fall to her knees before him. “Look at how badly you made me cum,” said the janitor while more of his seed leaked out of the executive's rear. “I want you to lick that up for me. Use that fucking furry mouth to clean my dong, you whore.”

:Oh, yes! Of course!” Beatrix shouted with glee, her cheeks somehow blushing underneath her fur. She eagerly leaned into the shaft, hearing the janitor release a relaxed sigh while using her mouth to clean him off. She was far too thorough with her cleanup duties, swirling her tongue around his huge shaft as it grew closer to her throat. The Renamon was willing to let it stretch that portion of her body out, as she was interested to see if the janitor could potentially break the collar that had been provided for this affair.

Her snout soon reached the base, a sure sign that she had given the rod a good cleaning. She could still taste semen on the shaft, but the flavor was all that remained of his thick and creamy goodness. Her keen sense of smell picked up on a musky scent she had grown to adore, however, and she couldn't resist her urge to lick that in such a similar manner to his dick.

Renamon popped her mouth off the dick, a smile on her face as she showed off several strands of saliva sticking to the janitor's member. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth and lashed away at the balls, the janitor pleased with himself, as it was the second time his balls had gotten attention within the day, the most he had ever experienced in his life. He was amused over how easily both creatures that worked so high up in the company were eager to lick at his balls, lashing at them as though they were hard candy. It was an arousing sight to be certain, and was what kept his cock hard as it sat atop her snout.

Much in the same fashion ad Beatrix had done before, Renamon motioned her tongue up his cock before swallowing his rod, causing Serual to cackle. He supposed it wasn't unusual for sluts of their caliber to know similar tricks, but for them to think they were being unique with those talents was too funny to him. But the fun didn't stop there, as the fox brought out her tits and wrapped them around the lower portion of his member, using her mouth to suck off the tip and just further down the glans.

Serual had a good view of the fun, seeing her pierced nipples aiming upwards while her snout was covering up a portion of his crown. He felt the fangs lightly rubbing into the skin, though he knew with how eager she was to toy with his rod, she wasn't going to do any harm to him. The way she left a trail of her saliva behind to let her breasts rub into his skin was impressive, however, as he couldn't think of ever seeing a woman manage that ever in his life.

In the midst of all that, Serual couldn't hold himself back for much longer, grabbing hold of the ponytail that the digital fox sported. He pulled her into his knob, causing her to drop her breasts while her face was pummeled into his hips. “Yeah, that's right, you slut!” Serual shouted. “Suck that cock, let it get all the way down your throat!”

Beatrix moaned with every bump her snout made against his crotch, aware that her throat was now bulging with his member. Her saliva was building up enough that it poured out of her lips, spilling to her chin before dripping onto her tits. Her spit was splattering all over the janitor's groin, all while her nose was getting smushed into his rotund torso. Though it went unnoticed by him, the Renamon was starting to cum from the aggressive nature of his skull fucking, as though he could do almost anything to her and she would get off to it.

Then came the final smack in the face, with Serual holding Beatrix close to his crotch. Her cheeks puffed up as his seed released, causing the Renamon to swallow quickly. As delighted as she was by this, she wasn't able to catch up with the amount of cum he shot inside, and it started to pool up in her mouth until a sliver of semen slipped through her lips.

When he was done, Beatrix held herself close, wrapping her arms around his round belly. Serual was curious until he heard the loud gulps escape her lips, a sure sign that she was swallowing his load before he pulled away. She panted heavily against the strands of saliva that formed once more between her lips and cock, with the janitor cackling as he spotted some pubic hairs stuck to her moistened lips. It was a beautiful sight, to be sure, for the man who treated her like a whore.

Even as he saw that dazed expression in her eyes, Serual slapped his cock into her face repeatedly, watching as she showed little response other than wincing at the slapping going against her cheek. “Ready to go for round two, slut?”

Beatrix coughed, her voice gruff yet weak as she responded, “Yes, master.”

##

It was the last hour of the day, and Serual was still having his fun with the ladies.

By now both of them had fallen to the ends of their ropes, as even Sharon couldn't hold back her true emotions for the janitor's pole. Their business suits may have survived the day, but their pantyhose hadn't. There were rips and tears aplenty, with Serual impressed they had even managed to survive the day.

As the janitor continued to plow hard into Beatrix's backside, he looked at their faces, breasts, asses and thighs in the mirror that had been installed in her office, seeing all the marker ink that laid on them. Words such as “BITCH”, “SLUT”, “WHORE”, and other such sexual slurs were covering their bodies, with tally marks being written on their asses to cover just how many times he came between them. He had lost count at some point, but between them there were at least more than twenty. With his fingers injected inside of Sharon, he made the two slutty creatures cum at the same time, their squirt getting all over the office floor. While it may have been his job to clean that, he figured he could make his blackmailed prizes do that for him instead, using their mouths to do so.

It was his turn to cum now, slamming his hips into Beatrix one last time, letting her canal fill up with his seed for what must have been the umpteenth time that day. He heard her wail like a banshee, her tongue sticking out as her stomach expanded, having been filled with so much spunk within the last hour. Serual sighed, happy to relieve himself once more, but he figured he could go just a little longer with his slutty executives. But first.

“Okay, girls, who wants to suck my cock clean?” he asked, moving over to Beatrix's office chair.

“Me! Me!” Beatrix shouted, crawling behind the janitor.

“Wait, I deserve to suck on it!” shouted Sharon. “You got to fuck it, it's my turn now!”

The three were in the room for a few minutes more, with Serual basking in the glory that this day provided him. The Gardevoir and Renamon were lapping at his tongue, covering their mouths in more of his thick seed while occasionally bringing their lips close together. They were eager to worship his manhood, eager to please his taste buds, and eager to satisfy the needs of their master.

Moments passed before the door to the room opened up, with Serual almost jumping out of the chair. A tall, sophisticated looking woman walked in, seeing the two creatures working on the janitor's rod behind the desk. Serual was almost ready to try and explain himself, but the woman, the company's CEO named Claire, didn't even bat an eye at the action occurring before her. “Sharon, Beatrix.” she said, nodding to the slutty women before walking to the far side of the room. “Sorry, I forgot my briefcase from our earlier talks. Just try not to blow the janitor's back out, okay? This is why we needed to replace the last one.”

Serual looked confused, forced to ignore the oral service he was getting to address that statement. “Wait a second, wait! What does that mean?!”

Claire scoffed, smiling at the befuddled janitor. “Are you serious? These two are the biggest sluts in the company, nay, the whole CITY! Everyone knows who they are, even the MAYOR. Beatrix actually sucked him off in the middle of a speech before. The only reason they stick around is because, quite surprisingly, they are THAT good at their jobs. If we didn't hold them up here, then the whole company would just collapse without them.”

“...They're THAT good?!”

“THAT good!” Claire said. “Trust me, I would know.” The CEO shook her head, watching as Sharon and Beatrix began to blush, acting as if their charade towards the janitor had just been shattered. “Next time, please tell me when you're going to have one of these all day affairs. I'd love to bring my girlfriend into the circle again.”

As she left, the pair had stopped sucking on his cock, obviously embarrassed now that the truth came out. Sharon even looked away, hiding her blush as she felt overly humiliated. A long, pregnant pause came into the air, with nobody having the courage to speak up after that bombshell. That was, until Beatrix spoke up, cleaning her wrist of some spunk.

“So...do you still want to fuck us, or...?”

Serual shrugged. “Yeah, sure. Get on the desk.” As he prepared to pump more seed inside the Renamon and Gardevoir, the janitor had a good feeling regardless of that news, as he figured a good fuck was a good fuck. He was definitely going to enjoy this job, as strange as the circumstances had now become.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want to be informed when I update my stories, please be sure to follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
